


Theives Love Jules

by C0rrUpt3dSp1r1t



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, its just a kiss though, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rrUpt3dSp1r1t/pseuds/C0rrUpt3dSp1r1t
Summary: Julia Argent thought, of course they were sworn enemies. Obviously. No doubt about it.But then after their brief meeting the Magna Cartas got returned, and a rare stamp- and a heap of artifacts. With a bouquet of red roses. Of course it didn't mean anything, did it?But what she finally saw was that the elusive Carmen Sandiego had more enemies than the police and ACME. The superthief gets hurt and saves her, and after that she seemed so much more... human. Not a celebrity among the authorities or prey to catch.Of course though, 'La Femme Rouge' had to go and kiss her.Will get M later.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Theives Love Jules

They technically met on a train, with a poster tube full of Magna Cartas, but now it was the real thing. It started out with flowers. 

That morning, after several artifacts had been stolen, they all ‘mysteriously’ reappeared on her doorstep. Julia smirked. Again? She thought. Of course, one thing that stood out had not been among the missing items- a large bouquet of red roses.

Julia was grateful, yes- but she wasn’t stupid either. She may have been born in England, but she’d been stationed in France long enough to learn some flower language, and knew exactly what they meant. Pink roses were a symbol of friendship. Of course, red was Carmen Sandiego’s signature color, but it could have been any other flower.

They’d worked together on a few missions of course, but _love?_ She wasn’t sure about that.

She blushed, took the roses to a vase with water, and called the chief with her hologram pen. They would come to take back the artifacts, she’d get congratulated as if it was all her doing, and things would resume as normal. They’d go looking for Carmen again, and Julia would pretend they just missed her. Again.

Even if she didn’t mean for it to happen, Julia and Carmen had come to make a little sort of dance. As they met time and time again, the pair had fallen into an inescapable rhythm. Get into trouble together, talk about the geography, get the valuables out of VILE’s hands, and they’d show back up at her place of residence- hotel or otherwise, the very next day.

 _Perhaps there is love there…_ she said to herself, before brushing it off just a passing thought.

She was interrupted by the unmarked ACME trucks rolling up to her residence and wheeling all the items away. She sighed and went inside to start filling out paperwork.

* * *

Then they met again at a banquet. It became very clear that _La Femme Rouge_ was not in fact the thief responsible when she heard a commotion coming from down a hallway and went to investigate. Adjusting her glasses, Julia looked ahead.

A slim woman with goggles wearing a dark green and orange striped catsuit swiped with bladed fingers at the world’s most wanted superthief, who dodged out of the way until she was pushed onto a balcony.

Carmen was cornered, and she let out a scream as the claws struck her skin. Her coat was torn and she felt it was getting damp. Pushed up against the railing, she used all her strength to hold it by the arms and swing up her legs to get the cat down on the floor. 

They both looked up and caught sight of Agent Argent. Carmen clutched her side with one arm and sprinted towards Julia, grabbing her hand with the other and pulling her along as the girl in green pursued.

“VILE don’t leave witnesses, Jules. Come on! Run!” Carmen shouted.

They went around a corner and Julia was pulled into a dark room off the hallway. Carmen pushed her against the wall by the doorway. Julia gasped, and the woman simply pressed a finger to her lips.

“Shh… They'll kill you if they hear us...”

“But Ms. Sandiego, you’re hurt-” Julia remarked, but was interrupted.

“Jules…” she whispered.

A shadow passed by the door.

Carmen didn’t want either of them to get killed, and in response to having no idea exactly what to do and how to quiet them, she pressed her lips against Julia’s. Hard. 

It worked and the girl froze, flustered. That moment felt like it lasted forever. She didn’t open her mouth, but she felt Carmen gently tracing the line with her tongue. She liked it, but of course she would never say that to her ‘sworn enemy.’ By the time things ended, she was bright red and sweating. Perhaps it was that heaping blanket of hair trapping their body heat, but it was more likely what she didn’t want to think it was.

Carmen pulled away, staggering, and Julia was no longer being pressed against the wall. She was on the floor, blood slowly pooling around, a halo of long brown hair around her face. Getting down by the thief’s side, Interpol training began to kick in as Julia began ripping up the jacket. It was irreparable anyway, so she tugged at it and the tears already made by the cat woman slowly got turned into long, thick strips of fabric. She did the same with the unfortunately quite nice black turtleneck. 

Carmen was getting paler by the second, so she pulled the harness of equipment off of her waist so she could tie the makeshift bandages on and add pressure to the wound. Of course the cat woman would be gone by now, but Julia called the police and an ambulance as the light drained from Carmen’s eyes and she fainted.

Of course, they came eventually, and Ms. Sandiego would be alright, in time. But that moment felt like it would last forever.

* * *

When she next saw her partner, the momentarily forgotten cherry red lipstick stain was a bit hard to explain. But because everyone saw _La Femme Rouge_ being rolled out on a stretcher, and ACME knew where she would be, there wasn’t much priority put on who the valued Agent Argent might indeed be snogging. Argent got a scolding from the chief, but in the end, that was all. In the commotion, she again forgot to wipe it off.

Of course, she went behind ACME’s back. In reality, Julia had no real idea what they would do. Recruit? Arrest? Harm? After Carmen got out of surgery, she was ready to get her discreetly transferred to another hospital under a fake name. Nor ACME or the authorities would have any record of her being there.

Two redheads approached her. She recognized them, they’d been seen with Carmen a few times. And that was exactly what they were doing.

“Could ya help us with this? Not to be rude, but we don’t like ya employa much, and well the cops and everything- being the world’s most wanted criminal she doesn’t wanna get stuck in one place too long. And- she seems to trust you. I’m Ivy,” the girl said, in a thick Boston accent. They shook hands.

So, of course she helped. And while she didn’t like lying to either side, it was helping the agent assemble the bigger picture- especially after seeing the fight that led them here.

_They’ll fire me for this…_

But it didn’t matter, because ‘Team Red’ as they called themselves were surprisingly good at hiding their tracks, when they wanted to. 

They all got into her room, where Carmen was getting a blood transfusion, and slowly coming around.

"You saved me..." she muttered with ragged breath.

"I was only returning the favor," Julia smiled.

“Wait a second- is that Carm’s lipstick?” Ivy interrupted, confused.

And that was _before_ things got interesting.


End file.
